Eternal Love
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: Bella y Edward han decidido llevar a cabo su boda, pero no todo tiene que se de color de rosas en el maravilloso cuento de hadas... ¿o tal vez si? ExB,AxJ,EmxR,CxEs,JBxOC
1. Pequeña sorpesa ¿Buena o Mala?

uffff si como doy lata verdad? pero que cambio tan drastico, del anime a los libros XD bueno, este fic lo tenia escrito cuando termine de leer la obra de arte de Stepanie Meyer (estrellas en los ojos) y bueno me enamore de Edward (y quien no?) aunque se que es solo de Bella (lamentablemente para muchas fangirls incluyendome)

Bueno bueno, espero les guste este fic, lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, y si lo fuera me quedaria pobre por no ser mi idea principal XD, en fin, se aceptan de todo como review ok o.-

Este fic lo dedico a una chica muy linda la cual quiero con todo mi corazonsito...

Patito leenda, Es para ti!

ETERNAL LOVE

¨ Pequeña sorpresa¿buena o mala?¨

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oscuridad.

Era lo unico que podia ver en aquel lugar. Ese lugar en el que - apesar de tener uno cerca de casa- me era extrañamente desconocido, misterioso y a la vez espectacular, una sueve brisa hizo que cerrara los ojos disfrutando aquello, pero un sonido hizo que los abriera de nuevo. Se escuchaba lejano de donde yo estaba, pero podia escucharlo. Mis piernas se movieron antes de que se los ordenara, seguía ese sonido atravez de la osucridad de aquel bosque que ahora poco a poco se iluminaba por la luz de la luna.

Pude ver un camino por el cual podia pasar sin que mi torpeza me lo impidiera, y así lo hize. Seguí caminando hasta que ví una pequeña parte en la cual terminaba el bosque, la luna estaba siendo tapada un poco por las nubes, haciendo que volviera a oscurecer. De nuevo, ese sonido me sacó de mi admiración al panorama, se me hizo familiar...dolorosamente familiar.

Las nubes dejaron de tapar la luna y vi a bastantes metros de mi un alcantilado, con una elevación mayor en forma de pico que apuntaba hacia la nada.

Y allí lo vi, el origen de aquel sonido, un ser grande con cabello rojizo volvió a aullar. Ese aullido lleno de dolor, agonía...tristeza... Empezé a dar un paso estirando el brazo un poco tratando de alcanzarlo, practicamente imposible por la distancia. El lobo volvió a aullar a la luna.

-Jacob- dije apenas audible, pero me escuchó, volteó su cabeza para verme. No dudé más y corrí a su encuentro

-Jacob! oh Jacob- el lobo movió la cabeza haciendo ruidos, creo que me gruñó, y me detube. Pude ver de nuevo esos ojos negros que extrañaba de el.

Dió un paso hacia un lado

-¿Jacob?- Pregunté al ver su reacción, el siguió dando pasos, viendome fijamente cuando fijó su mirada al alcantilado.- ¿Qué haces?- abrí los ojos de repente, entendí lo que quería hacer- !Jacob No!

Fué muy tarde. El licantropo corrió hacia la punta y estando en ella, saltó, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del vacío.

- !NOOO!- abrí nuevamente mis ojos, percatandome que estaba en mi habitación, por conclusión, era un sueño, para mi suerte. Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que por el impulso me había sentado.

- ¿Bella?

Volví mi cabeza hacia quien me había llamado, en sus ojos se mostraba preocupación.

- ¿Que sucede Alice?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que lo estoy.. esto..¿grité?

- Um...solo al final Lo extrañas...verdad Bella

-No sonó a pregunta

-Solo confirmo un hecho bastante evidente.

Me puse de pie, tome mis cosas para tener un ¨ minuto humano¨, pantalones., una blusa, miré mi cuarto que ahora estaba hecho al estilo ¨ pijamada¨ de Alice. Había broches, ligas, spray, pinturas para las uñas y maquillaje, unos cuantos atuendos perfectamente doblados en mi silla y escritorio. De seguro Alice lo arregló por la noche a comparación de como estaba cuando me dormí.

-Lo mensionaste en tus sueños- Alice miró la ventana- ¿Te imaginas si Edward te hubiese escuchado?

Hice una mueca.

-Claro, se pondría triste..creo..pero si sabe que lo amo

- Si, lo sé Bella- Tomó aire y después sonrió- Bueno¿Ya terminaste con tus minutos humanos?Tenemos muuuucho que hacer- Aplaudió 3 veces y emosionada me empujó suavemente hacia la puerta- Tenemos todo el día, Charlie llegará hasta la noche, al igual que Edward.

No me tardé mas de la cuenta, Alice me esperaba abajo danzando como niña chiquita. Cuando me miró, seguía dando vueltas moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

- Tengo que practicar para tu boda- dijo con una sonrisa

- Alice..aun falta...

-Mucho, lo sé, pero todo tiene que estar perfecto!

-Alice...

-Bueno,bueno, ya vamonos, te llevaré a desayunar

Ni en el desayuno me dejó en paz, seguía hablando de los colores, flores, su vestido, cosas sin importancia para mí, pero solo lo soportaba para verla feliz a ella.

Cuando decidimos decirle a Charlie sobre el compromiso, Alice nos ayudó con los preparativos.

Fue exactamente hace 2 semanas, fuimos a un restaurante de comida italiana- el mismo donde dije mis sopechas sobre ¨ que era¨ Edward...y donde la mesera lo acosaba- fueron Esme, Carlisle, Alice por supuesto, Jasper, Charlie Edward y yo. Despues de la comida, Alice llamó a los presentes, diciendo que había llegado ¨ alguien sorpresa¨ y eran Reneé y Phil, los cuales se integraron y después charlaron con los Cullen.

Edward, minutos después, se paró y con una sonrisa dijo que había algo que anunciar, vi como Reneé miraba a Alice- sospecho que le había dicho algo- Edward tomó mi mano al mismo tiempo que dijo ¨ Bella aceptó casarse conmigo¨. Reneé gritó asombrada, los Cullen fingieron asombro, menos Alice la cual dijo algo como ¨ Más romantico hubiera sido mejor¨ y Charlie... bueno, se puso pálido..mas que yo.

Por un momento creí que le dispararía a Edward- suerte que fuese hecho a prueba de balas- pero, después de beber Coca-Cola, suspiró y cerró los ojos, me puse más nerviosa, pero Edward solo sonreía. Carlisle dió un discurso acerca del compromiso- el cual había ensayado dias anteriores- que nos daba su bendición, Alice dijo que estaba acostumbrada a verme com su familia, cosa que agradecí y Charlie después de eso, dijo que nos apoyaría en lo que pudiese, puesto que aprovaba nuestra relación.

Alice ya había apartado el salón el mismo día que llegué con el anillo puesto. Edward estaba algo molesto con ella porque no había escogido yo el lugar del evento.

-Corre rápido esta preciosidad ¿No lo crees Bella?- preguntó Alice mientras andabamos en su recompensa pòr tenerme como rehén en ausencia de Edward.

- Am..si,si es rápido- yo venía con el cinturón puesto y agarrado fuertemente del asiento- Podrías..por favor¿ver la carretera!

-No hay carros Bella, no hay riesgos, ni peligros... cosa que es muy extraño en tí considerando tu suerte

-Gracias Alice- contesté de manera cortante y molesta

-Vamos Bella, admítelo, en los últimos dos años haz tenido más peligro de muerte que 100 humanos juntos- Esta vez no respondí- Hey Bella, deberías escribir todo lo que te ha pasado

-¿Ah si¿Y quien lo leería?

- No lo sé, tal vez sea popular ¿No crees, mira: La chica que entró a la escuela normal, maestros normales, compañeros iguales..menos una familia, conoció a varios amigos, y al chico perfecto, pero no sabía que el chico perfecto tenía un gran secreto. El pequeño puesblo donde se mudó resulto ser el lugar más peligroso. El chico perfecto resultó ser un vampiro y el mejor amigo de la chica un licántropo. Tiempo después la chica se hizo novia del chico vampiro,¯tros vampiros llegaron a la pequeña comunidad, eran 3 en total, uno se interesó en la pobre humana, otro lo seguía por miedo y la mujer...

- OK OK! entendí- Alice volteó algo efendida por haberla interrumpido

- Pero aún así...es buena historia

Suspiré

-Talvez escribir mi vida en Forks será interesante

-Tendrás tiempo de sobra- contestó con una sonrisa

- Es verdad, una eternidad es muucho tiempo

Alice sonrió y siguió condciendo, esta vez, viendo al frente

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil ver como alguien normal

-Normal es...aburrido- dijo con una mueca

-Dímelo a mí

Alice ya no dijo más, se estacionó en la florería

-Bien, hora que elijas las flores violetas y..

-Alice...

Ella sonrió y yo suspiré. Minutos despues- que para mí fueron horas- salimos con recibos de los adornos ya encargados para el día del evento.

- Será mejor que regresemos a casa de Charlie, va a haber una pequeña sorpresa

Abrí los ojos

- ¿Más sorpresas?

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo

Alice sonrió, para después seguir conduciendo, en cambio, yo me sentia nerviosa

-Bella, me temo qeu tu sorpresa esta algo ansiosa

- ¿Ansiosa¿Pues que es?

- No te preocupes, está todo bien, no corres peligro...creo

Oh oh.. eso no me gustó pero¿De qué me debería de preocupar? Si ya me habia enfrentado a Vampiros Sádicos, ido a la ¨ guarida¨ de los más poderosos y haber estado en la batalla de neofitos... ¿ Qué otra cosa me podría esperar? No se qué cara puse para hacer re´ñir a Alice como el canto de una soprano

-Hay Bella, Bella, Bella, nunca cambiarás

Alice sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta, eso me relajó un poco

- Segura..que me va a ir bien con esto

- Estoy segura Bella, es más, hasta te gustará

-¿Edward ya regresó?- dije con cierta emosión

- Uh..no

Torcí la boca con gesto enojado, Alice volvió a reirse, mire a duras penas por el vidrio polarizado logrando divisar la casa de Charlie y una figura de espaldas mías,viendo hacia la puerta de la casa

-Bien¿deberías ir no crees?

Quise decir que no, pero reconocí la figura. Apenas el Porche se detubo me bajé del auto, caminando a grandes zancadas. Llegué de 5 grandes pasos a mi ¨ visitante¨ hasta que al fin pude decir

- ¿Bus..cabas a alguien?

La persona que estaba enfrente mio dió un respingo de sorpresa, para despues voltearse dejando ver su rostro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woh.. terminé el primer capitulo, en fin, no quise escribir más porque seria mas largo, y queria saber si les interesa lo que va de la historia aunque se que aun no es nada, apenas empieza y espero que les agrade

Se acepta de todo, espero sus reviews!

�

Chica-anime 4ever


	2. La Visita

Este fic lo dedico a una chica muy linda la cual quiero con todo mi corazonsito...

Patito leenda, Es para ti!

Espero esta vez si te des cuenta ¬¬...

Y TAMBIEN VA DEDICADO A CINDY CHAAAAAAAAAN!! este esta por mientras a que termino el esperado por ti

ETERNAL LOVE

¨Visita¨

La persona enfrente de mi volteo acto seguido cuando hablé

- ¿Bella? ¿ Bella eres tú? !WOW!- dicho esto me abrazó

- Diana!- la abrazé con fuerza también- Cuanto tiempo sin verte! - cuando me soltó, pude ver cuanto había cambiado, ahora tenía el cabello castaño algo largo y mechones algo cortos los cuales le tamaban un poco las mejillas, sus ojos eran de color marrón y traía un vestido azul- Estas muy guapa, ¿verás a alguien?- dije en son de burla

- Puede ser, si ese alguien está enfrente de mi entonces sí

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al igual que en el mío.

- Te extrañé tanto...

- Si, supongo que tratando de cominucarme contigo ya has de tener tu e-mail saturado con mis correos.

Hize una mueca.

-Lo siento, no me he conectado al servidor

- Si ya se- dijo supuestamente enojada- Vaya, de 18 años y te vas a casar!- me abrazó de nuevo- Poque no me avistaste?

- Bella, nos vemos- dijo una vocesita

!Alice! Me había olvidado de ella...

- Oh, espera Alice- fuí al carro- Te presen... ok que ella te conosca- Alice sonrió

- ¿puedo?

- Claro, ven- Alice bajó y camino con la gracia de bailarina caracteristeca de ella hacia Diana quien la veía boquiabierta

- bueno, Diana, ella es Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward- Alice le tendió la mano y Diana hizo lo mismo

- Estas helada... ¿tienes frío?

- No, para nada

- Un placer conocerte Alice

- El placer es mío- dijo con su sonrisa

- Bella, aún no termino contigo!- Diana me volteó a ver- ¿No me quieres?

- Oh no, esa línea no otra vez

- ¿Quíen más te la ha dicho?

- Yo- Alice levantó una mano- tuve que emplearla para que me dejara organizar su boda

Diana y Alice rieron, yo solo cruzé los brazos molesta por la conducta de ambas.

- Se están poniendo en mi contra ¿eh?

- No, para nada- dijeron al unísono, se vieron y volvieron a reír.

- Ja, ja, ja, ya pues- dije de mala gana.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿y tu señor prometido? Quiero conocerlo

- Bueno... el fué a atender unos asuntos en Seattle

- Oh, ya veo- dijo algo descepcionada

- Y... ¿Dónde te quedarás?- preguntó Alice

- Bueno, supongo que en un Hotel

- No, no, no, ¿cómo puede ser eso? no, no, no, ven con nosotras

- ¿Qué?- preguntamos Diana y yo

- Eres la prima de Bella, no puedes quedarte en un hotel, la boda sera en mes y medio, gastarás mucho dinero

- Puedo regresar después...

- no, no no! tu te quedas!! No hay problema, quédate con nosotros este tiempo, hasta la boda y si quieres después

Me quedé boquiabierta al igual que Diana

- Etto.. gracias pero.. no puedo aceptarlo

- ¿Qué es ¨ Etto ¨?

- Bueno Alice, ella es como decirlo.. fanatica del japonés

- Oh, ya veo, entonces ¿aceptas?

Diana lo meditó un tiempo

- ¿en serio no hay problema?

- En absoluto! Edward podrá vivir un mes sin Bella a su lado, puede ser un mes entero de pijamada! Noche de chicas!!

Me estremecí, otra noche de chicas con Alice significa que nos agarraría de Barbies a las dos.

- ¿¨Un mes sin Bella a su lado¨?- Diana me vió con ojos pelones- ¿Haz estado durmiendo con el?

- Oh, espera, no es lo que piensas...

- ¿entonces que? ¿El no duerme y vela tu sueño?

- Punto a favor de Diana

- Gracias Alice- repuse con sarcasmo- pero, más o menos es lo que dices- de hecho es correcto- pero no hemos llegado a más

Diana hizo una mueca, aún no convensida del todo, pero ya no dijo más. Alice ya tenia las maletas de ella en el auto. Decidí que ella fuera enfrente, para que conociera un poco más a Alice. Platicamos de muchas cosas, como estaban las cosas allá y aquí- obviamente omitiendo detalles de vampiros y licántropos- y ella acerca de la familia.

- Vaya es algo..extraño... ¿Oyes voces? ¿Miras espectros?

- No exactamente, dije que puedo como sentirlos

- Si, de pequeñas decía que veía a niños jugar pero que nadie más veía

- Pero muy rara vez- Diana hizo una mueca- para mi fortuna

- Interesante..me pregunto si...- Alice se quedo un momento en blanco, supe de inmediato que significaba

- ¿Alice?- preguntó Diana, me volteó a ver y solo me encogi de hombros, Alice volvió a abrir sus ojos y sonrió satisfecha

- Serías perfecta, si fueras una de nosotros

- ¿Qué?- dije sin comprender

- Amm... ¿ser una que?

- Una de nosotros, tienes muchas posibilidades, digo, ya nos llevamos bien, nos irá mejor si...

Diana parecía no comprender, por supuesto, pero ya no dijo más. Llegamos a la casa- Diana estaba sorprendida de como una casa tan bonita estaba en medio del bosque

- En serio, Alice, ¿ Como es que viven aqui?

- Nos gusta es muy...

- Solitario, no se desanexen!

- No somos muy aceptados aquí Diana, pero...oh, Bella, en la casa hay algo que te gustará

- ¿Gustarme? lo único que me gustaría ver es a... !Edward!

Y alli estaba la estatua de Dios Griego, en el marco de la puerta recargado de un costado y los brazos cruzados, traia un sueter negro, resaltando aun mas su palidez, al ver el porche amarillo de Alice vi como formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en cuanto paro el carro y Diana bajaba, sali disparada hacia el.

- Hola

- Edward...- lo abraze- crei que regresarias hasta en la noche... ¿te divertiste?

Edward cerró los ojos riendo un poco

- No, creo que me empiezo a acabar los pumas...

- Woooooooow...!!- ambos volteamos viendo a Diana a escasos pasos de nosotros con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿El..el es TU NOVIO?!

El asintio

-Soy Edward, mucho gusto- el extendio el brazo y Diana hizo lo mismo

- Soy Diana, el gusto es mío

Vi que Edward torcia el gesto

-Wow, si que eres frío... y pálido... tu y Alice parecen vampiros

Abrí los ojos de golpe, Edward y Alice rieron

- ¿Disculpa?

- Lo siento, tengo demasiada imaginación

- S-si, se nota- dije nerviosa. Edward paso la mano por mi cintura, atrayéndome a el pero noté como su mano se tensó unos instantes.

--X--

- Increíble, ¿Cómo pudo saber que eramos solo con vernos y tocar nuestras manos?

- Muy interesante...- repetía Alice

- Y es igual que tu Bella... no puedo leerle la mente- Wow, ya eramos dos inmunes al talento de Edward. Vi como caminaba por la habitación haciendo preguntas que el solo respondía.

- Oigan les pedire que me hagan un mapa de su casa, de aquí al baño y de regreso me perdí!!- dijo Diana entrando a la Habitación de Alice. Me reí.

- Pase por lo mismo

- Te acostumbrarás- Dijo Alice.

Me abrazé de Edward y ví como el hizo una mueca, volteé y vi a Diana con la mirada baja.

- Es extraño... ahora puedo leerle la mente...- Diana suspiró

-¿pasa algo?

- Recuerdas... que te platique acerca de mi novio?- asentí- pues... se llamaba Eduardo... y pues... me recordo a eso...

- Lo siento- se disculpó enseguida Edward- no lo haré denuevo

- No, yo debo disculparme- Diana sonrió, pero su mirada era algo melancólica

- Oh vamos, no te pongas asi... pronto encontraras a alguien más- dijo Alice abrazandola. Edward me tomó de la mano y me saco de allí mientras Alice hablaba con Diana

- Tu prima es rara.. en veces puedo leerle la mente como ahorita, en otras no

Reí por lo bajo

- ¿Y acaso hay alguien ¨ normal¨ entre nosotros? porque yo conosco muchos bichos raros

Edward mostró su sonrisa torcida

- Estás comprometida con un bicho raro, lo olvidé- Reí con ganas

-Tienes razón...me enamoré de un bicho raro... será mejor que regresemos, quiero hablar con Diana- Edward me robó un beso

- Vamos pues...

En cuanto entramos Alice practicamente saltaba en nosotros

- Ven! ya se como distraerla!!- miré a Diana la cual teniçía una mano en la cara y negando al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué le hiziste Alice?

- Yo nada, y tu estas incluida - Escuché que Edward rió- IREMOS DE COMPRAAAAAAAAAAAS!!

Edward no pudo evitar reirse cuando vió mi expresión ante la invitacion forzada de Alice. Diana levanto su rostro y tenia la mirada ensombrecida

- Alice... en verdad eres un mounstro aterrador...

* * *

Se acepta de todo, espero sus reviews!

Chica-anime 4ever


End file.
